Happy
by MyGhela
Summary: In the end, maybe not everyone got their fairytale ending but all of them were happy. And that's the only thing that mattered to anyone of them. To be happy.


_Happy_

Joy always did have a fancy for blue eyes. Her dreams were mostly about the person she loved the most and their blue eyes that mesmerized her– but this time it was different. She still saw blue eyes but they were a different kind of blue. And before she even knew it, she had woken up with a gasp. She looked to her side and to her front to see, if she woke her roommates, she sighed when she saw them both sleeping in peace.

She shook her head slightly, trying to forget the image she had seen in her dreams.

The owner of the blue eyes that was in her dreams was the only person she had never thought she would dream about.

Jerome Clarke.

* * *

Joy watched as she sat on one of the chairs in the student lounge, magazine in hand. She frowned at the sight in front of her, Mara plotting a plan to get back at Jerome for cheating on her, Willow by her side, nodding and smiling.

"…Joy" Mara said, her voice impatience as if she has been trying to get her attention for hours now.

"Y-yeah?" Joy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them both, ready to listen.

"You have a date with Jerome tonight, yeah?" Mara asked

"Yeah" She nodded

"You two have been dating for a few weeks now" Mara stated "I think tonight is the perfect opportunity to break up with him"

She finished her sentence with a smirk and Joy's insides turned. Her chest feeling heavy.

"Oh," Joy looked at Mara and then to Willow, not really sure if she still wanted to go along with their plan.

Mara noting this, she frowned, her brows furrowing in confusion "Unless you don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" Joy asked

"You don't want to help me and Willow to get back at Jerome for lying and cheating on both of us?"

"No!" Joy exclaimed "It's not that, i-it's just that…"

"Wait" Willow cut her off, which was good considering Joy didn't really had anything to say "Are you falling for him?"

"What?" Joy asked "Don't be silly Willow. I'm not falling for Jerome"

"You're falling for him" Willow said with a slight smile "I can tell"

This statement earned a deeper frown on Mara's face, that soon turned to anger but she tried to hold back. Joy kept silent, not wanting to say anything, her gaze moving to her lap.

"Joy?" Mara's voice was gently "You're not falling for him, are you?"

She still didn't look up and Mara shook her head. "Joy, you know he's a two timing rat!" She almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mara" Joy looked up "It's just, I don't know what happened"

"I can't believe you!" Mara was angry now. "You know what he did to me, and to Willow. He broke our hearts! And I thought you were my friend!"

"I am" Joy was shocked by the statement.

"Apparently not" She mumbled

"Mara" It was Willow "Calm down"

"Calm down?" Mara asked ridiculously "How can I calm down? How can you?"

She was screaming now and before anyone could stop her, she already gathered her things and stormed out.

"This is my entire fault" Joy mumbled, feeling pain in her chest and tears building up inside of her.

"No, Joy" Willow moved to sit on the arm of the chair "This is not your fault, you blame yourself"

"Why? Mara is."

"Mara is… bitter" Willow said "I'll talk to her"

"Really?" Joy looked at Willow and she nodded with a bright smile that only Willow had "Thanks"

"No problem" She said before picking up her bag and started to walk out, but turned and looked at Joy "I don't mind"

"Huh?" She asked confused

"You and Jerome" She replied "I don't mind, if I can't be happy with him, then you should at least be"

Joy smiled "Thanks, Willow"

"Just be careful, yeah?" Worry and concern covered her words and Joy understood why.

"Yeah, I will" She nodded and Willow smiled again but it was a sad smile, before walking out and looked for Mara.

* * *

"Mara?" Willow entered the empty classroom, where Mara was sitting on a tabled, tears stained her face.

"What do you want, Willow?" She asked bitterly

"Are you mad?" She asked walking up to her

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She asked sarcastically "My best friend is falling for my ex-boyfriend, who I think, I still love"

"I know you're upset, Mara but you can't be mad at Joy"

"And why not?" She turned to look at Willow and Willow could see the hurt behind her eyes

"Because she didn't do anything wrong"

Mara rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Because she was right, Joy didn't do anything wrong. If anyone was at fault here, it was her. Making Joy go out with Jerome and break his heart.

She was an awful person.

"It hurts" Mara said quietly, her voice hoarse from the crying

"Now, maybe but you can't always be sad" Willow said "Even if it seems hard, always remember that there is always a rainbow after a storm"

Mara looked at Willow and smiled.

"You really are clever, Willow"

"Thanks"

Both hugged and pulled away with a laugh.

"I'm sorry for storming out, earlier"

"No problem but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Willow replied "You should say sorry to Joy"

"You're right"

* * *

"Joy?" Mara stopped when she saw Joy and her bed, muffled cries emitting from the teen "Joy, I'm sorry"

"What?" Joy asked turning to look at Mara as walked and sat next to her on the bed.

"I said, I'm sorry" Mara replied "For overreacting earlier. I didn't mean to, I was just surprised as all"

"You mean that?" Joy asked "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" She asked "You didn't do anything wrong, if anything, you should be mad at me. For asking you to break Jerome's heart"

"But he broke yours and Willow's" Joy stated

"Yes and hurts, but I can't just be bitter for all my days" Mara replied "If you really like him, then you should go out with him"

"And you're not upset about it?"

"No" Mara smiled sadly "Just, be careful and tell me immediately when he does something wrong so we can get him back."

Both laughed and hugged each other.

"Thanks, Mara"

"You're welcome"

* * *

Jerome placed the plates on the table for his date with Joy. Jerome didn't really expect to like her but he did. He liked her a lot. Just the thought of her made him smile like mad.

"Jerome?" He heard his name and looked up to see Joy

"Hey" He said and ushered her to sit on one of the chairs. "I just need to get the food; I'll only take a minute."

And with that he went back to the kitchen.

Joy sighed and a smile was on her face. The dining table was set beautifully. There were even candles.

Jerome walked back into the room, two plates in hand.

"I thought you couldn't cook" She said with a small giggle

"I can't" Jerome replied sliding into his sit "But I know a great restaurant that delivers"

Joy laughed and Jerome loved the sound of it.

"Jerome, I have a confession" Joy said after a moment

"What is it?" Jerome asked

"Mara," Jerome stiffened at the mention of the name but Joy still continued "She and Willow, set me up to make you fall for me and break your heart."

Dead silence was the only reply Joy got after her sentence and Jerome looked at his plate and Joy couldn't help but feel tears cloud her vision.

"Jerome?" She called his name "Jerome? Jerome! Please look at me!"

Jerome looked up at her and she could see one tear escape his eyes, his eyes that still were hard to read. His eyes that was looking at her with so much intent that she was having trouble breathing.

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice was cold

"Because, Jerome–"

"Are you planning to break up with me now?" He asked, his voice filled with rage "Is that it?"

"No, Jerome–"

"Than what is it?" He stood up, his chair falling to the ground with a loud thump "Why are you telling me this, Joy? So, that's the only reason why you were flirting with me! Like, what? After every date you go and report what happened to Mara and Willow? I can't believe you!"

"Jerome, please listen!" Joy pleaded, tears streaming down her face

"Why should I?" He asked, he was beyond angry at this point but he tried to keep his cool and closed his eyes.

"Jerome…" Joy's voice was quite and gentle "It's true that I only went out with you because of Mara but, I didn't expect myself to fall for you because that's what happened, Jerome. I fell for you."

"You what?"

"I fell for you, Jerome" Joy looked up at him, her face nothing but serious "I fell for you even though I shouldn't have but I did and I don't regret it"

Jerome just looked at her before going around the table and pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was a hungry and filled with passion and emotion. She responded immediately. His lips were soft, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. She inhaled the scent of him and tried her best not to melt into him.

Both pulled away when oxygen became a problem and he smiled at her.

"I fell for you too" He said quietly before pressing his lips to hers again.

This time it was short, simple and sweet.

* * *

"Mara!" Willow opened the door without even knocking and saw Mara on her bed, phone in hand "You'll never believe what just happened?"

"What happened?" Mara asked from her position on the bed

"Alfie just asked me out!" She squealed and ran out of the room before Mara could even reply.

Mara smiled, happy for Willow and looked back down at her phone in hand, debated with herself if she really should do it. After moments of pondering it over, she dialed the number. The person on the other end answered after a few rings

"Hello?" Mara asked "Mick, hey, it's me, Mara"

In the end, maybe not everyone got their fairytale ending but all of them were happy. And that's the only thing that mattered to anyone of them. To be happy.

* * *

**I can't believe that I haven't been writing much this summer. **

**I'm so sorry. Forgive me?**


End file.
